stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Inc'Radi
The Inc'Radi, formerly known as the Vehrians, are an extinct humanoid species that dominated much of the Beta Quadrant before their mysterious disappearance in the 23rd millennium BCE. (''Star Trek: Abandoned'') History Very little is known about the history of the Vehrian race before their downfall, and what little facts that are available are based on conjecture, rumour and legend from the surviving worlds they once ruled. Based on these sources, the Vehrians controlled a large empire of many different worlds, though the nature of this control is disputed. A Borg Queen encountered in 2385 claimed that the empire oppressed millions, but Enriss Temaga, believed to be the last direct survivor, insisted that they did "nothing that could be considered evil by any civilised spacefaring power". The empire was administrated from L'Vehris, the capital of their homeworld and the city after which their species was named. Prior to the fall of their civilisation the Vehrians were engaged in a long conflict with the Borg - who at that time had no name for themselves, and were known to others simply as "the Scourge". The war was stalemated for many years, until the Borg, seemingly out of desperation, developed their now-customary tactic of assimilation, giving them a much-needed edge over the superior Vehrian technology. Following a series of disastrous engagements which culminated in the loss of much of their empire, the Vehrian government made the decision to retreat, rather than risk the total destruction of their great society. ("The Calm Before the Storm") Inc'Radi is the name given to the species long after their disappearance, most likely by one of the offshoots of their culture. The word is literally translated as 'the Dead Ones', and until 2387 was the only moniker by which the Federation could identify the race. Culture Religion and Spirituality The Vehrians were a deeply spiritual people, but less so than in their past. During the modernisation of L'Vehris and their other cities over several centuries, many buildings were designed and constructed in ways that honoured the traditions of their past - such as allowing the sunlight on an equinox to still cast patterns on the floors of the temples. (Star Trek: Abandoned concept art and location studies) Vehrian spirituality seemed to be a matriarchal theology, though no distinct deities are referred to in any of the texts recovered from across their former territory. The matriarchal aspects can still be seen today, however; for instance, their homeworld is always referred to as 'the Motherworld' in the L'Vehris database, as it is likewise in legend and by their surviving descendants. Extrapolation from the more successful of these societies - given how there is little difference between them other than time - also supports this conclusion. Art and Architecture Vehrian architectural influence, throughout its many stages, is visible across the Beta Quadrant on the surviving planets they colonised prior to and after their downfall. The sophistication decreased significantly after their world was lost, though no less spectacular and obviously sturdy, as one documented example shows a Vehrian stone city standing for five thousand years after it was abandoned. ("Lost and Found") Their engineering prowess was similarly advanced, allowing the Vehrians to design and build many towers in excess of a kilometre in height, or else seemingly able to stand without external support despite their bizarre design. Specific works of art (aside from graphic displays, which are often rather intricate) are somewhat more difficult to come across, and very few examples have been discovered thus far. Progeny After fleeing their homeworld, the Vehrians settled on many different worlds across the region in the hopes of rebuilding their civilisation. These attempts failed, however, and they were constantly driven away, with at least one colony world enduring multiple orbital attacks over a period of twenty thousand years. It is probable they abandoned and resettled on this planet several times. ("Lost and Found") At least one group survived and prospered, however. These people, known as the Inc'Ranas (translated to 'the Survivors' or more literally, 'the Living Ones') adopted a policy of isolationism, so as not to attract the attention of their enemy. ("Contact") Physiology The Vehrians and their descendants are humanoid in appearance, with thin, segmented crests beginning at the forehead and curving down to just beneath the eyes, similar to those of Denobulans or Cardassians. These crests could act as indicators of the individual's emotional state - blood flow to them increases when angry or embarrassed, causing them to flush a darker tone. The Vehrians have also demonstrated telepathic abilities, though it is uncertain how developed these abilities are, or if they are used to communicate with others. This trait does, however, enable the use of several key pieces of Vehrian technology, most notably the control chairs found in their cities and aboard their starships. ("Final Approach") Other physical traits are not known, though it is assumed they have a metabolism and organ structure similar to those of other humanoid races. Category:Star Trek: Abandoned Category:Fanon species